The works of Star Wolf
by Adowwolf
Summary: Ever wonder what Star Wolf did while Star Fox was off saving Sauria?
1. Chapter 1 - Lunch

**Alright, folks. I worked on a story involving Star Wolf, but it was so horribly inaccurate and, well, bad in general, so I'm going to try again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Star Fox, Star Wolf, any of their members, any of the franchise's characters, they're pets or their food. I also do not own any of the planets in Star Fox, mentioned here or not, because that would cost way too much. Just saying, General Pepper is still single, and he's not mine either. All Star Fox-related characters or content are property of Nintendo. All other content, including the dialogue and story, if not already owned by Nintendo, is property of me. If you want to use said content in your own works, please contact me first. All writers notes are property of me, and use of said notes is prohibited. All jokes made, original or not, are public domain and there is nothing stopping you from using them in your own work, so go right ahead. I apologize for inconvenience reading all that legal junk may have caused you, but I am not responsible for any injuries caused by your head exploding at any point in reading this long piece of junk.**

**Now that we're done with that... Our story takes place during the Saurian Crisis. In other words, the events of Star Fox Adventures. Since Star Wolf didn't appear in that game, they must have been somewhere else, but where...?**

* * *

Getting up was by far, the last thing Wolf O'Donnell wanted to do. It was raining outside, thus the room was dark and gloomy, which Wolf didn't mind all that much.

Star Fox was off in some lost corner of the Lylat System, probably saving some random planet, and Wolf really didn't care, because travelling all that way wouldn't be worth it. Finally, he decided to get up when he heard Pigma and Leon downstairs, making noise. As always.

He sat up, rubbed sleep from his eyes and pulled the covers off. He then got out of bed, slipped on a housecoat and went downstairs where he saw Leon and Pigma speaking at the table. (You can just guess which one of the two was making the most noise. No? Well, hint hint, it was Pigma) Wolf ignored their half-loud conversation and began pouring a cup of coffee. It seemed fresh, and decided that the old pot must have gone bad, so Leon made another one.

He sat down with his newly acquired cup of coffee and grabbed the daily paper. There's definitely a higher reward for them. It goes up every week. This time, however, Wolf couldn't find them in the paper at all. Instead, it was talking about some Sauria place that was blowing itself up. _"Must be where Fox is off to."_ He thought to himself and put the paper down, sipping his coffee. He could tell that it was going to be one of those days. The kind where nothing ever happens. To be honest, he didn't care at all.

Leon and Pigma continued the're conversation, and after running out of irrelevant things to think about, Wolf decided to listen in, but pretend like he couldn't care less. After a few moments, he wished that he hadn't started listening. They were talking about those soap shows on TV. This actually intrigued Wolf, because Leon despised those kind of shows. What does this say about Pigma?

Wolf didn't want to think about it, so he got up and walked away, slightly nauseous just thinking about soaps. He reached the rec room and sat down where he turned the TV on, and of course, the only thing on (since Venom only has one TV channel) was a soap. Now, Wolf felt really sick. He turned the TV off and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, Wolf walked back into the rec room to see if there was possibly something _good_ on TV for once. What was on was better than a soap. Might have been the only good thing that ever airs anymore, the news. Wolf sat down.

_"uh!"_ Wolf thought, as the only thing they were talking about was Sauria. There's gotta be something else to talk about! Nintendo didn't even make Adventures, why is the news talking about Sauria so much? Wolf turned the TV off and walked out to find his teammates.

He was going to do something to make the day interesting. He wasn't sure what exactly it was he was going to do, but he decided it had something to do with terrifying innocent bystanders at some supermarket. Robbery was too risky, and the gain wouldn't be all that great, because they don't sell anything interesting on Venom.

Then Wolf noticed, what if they just showed up at the store? That would freak enough people out, wouldn't it? Whenever Star Wolf needed something, they sent Leon, since he knew Venomian best, and he wore a cloak, so nobody would recognize him.

After further thought, Wolf decided to go to a café instead, because it would be useless to go to a store without buying something, and he was getting hungry anyways.

Wolf finally found Leon and Pigma, who were arguing in the hallway. They were now speaking in Venomian, making it easier for Wolf to ignore them. "We're going out to lunch." he said when they came into earshot.

Leon stopped, and so did Pigma. "Going **out** to lunch, Wolf?" Leon questioned. "All of us?"

Wolf nodded. "No cloaks. Just to scare people."

"Weapons?" Pigma asked.

"Those, we're bringing. Just in case. Best not be too cocky." Wolf said. Pigma turned around and followed Wolf to the hangar, while Leon returned to his quarters to get his wallet. Once Leon returned, he jumped into his Wolfen and they flew off towards the café.

* * *

Moments later, they landed in the lot of the café, taking up about 3 parking spots each. "Something tells me we'll get a parking ticket for that." Leon remarked as they started walking towards the café. Pigma made that pathetic snorting noise. Wolf didn't respond, because he would be the one to pay those inevitable tickets.

As they walked in, everybody stopped eating and just stared at them. _"Hah! Just what I was hoping for!"_ Wolf thought, feeling rather proud of himself. They went to the counter. Wolf stared at the menu for a moment, before turning to Leon and asking what it meant. Leon translated and ordered a burger, which Wolf also got. Pigma got a pork tenderloin sandwich, with a side of weird looks from his teammates. He didn't need weird looks from the rest of the people in the café, because he already had that.

The meal costed only a few dollars. It would have been free, had Leon not reminded the guy at the counter to charge them for the food. It was only a few minutes before somebody walked up to them and asked if they were actually Star Wolf. Leon laughed, but Wolf and Pigma had no idea what he had said. Leon then proceeded to say something, which must have been 'yes.'

The remainder of lunch was rather uneventful. When they had finished, that's when something interesting actually happened. As they were leaving, they were greeted by the Cornerian army. Somebody must have called the cops, and Venom decided to let Corneria deal with it. Wolf decided to fake a surrender and put his hands up, as commanded. Leon and Pigma caught on and put their hands up also. The Cornerian army was slow to react, which gave Wolf time to look around and notice the news reporters on scene. _"Well, there's going to be something interesting on tonight!" _Wolf thought to himself. He then noticed just how close the Cornerian army had gotten to them, and drew his blaster, shooting at the army. They returned fire, but apparently have really bad aim and never hit either of the 3. After wiping out all but 3 soldiers, who fled, they ran to their Wolfens are flew off.

* * *

When they returned home, they simply laughed it off, Pigma making that snorting noise as he does. Wolf walked back to the rec room, turned the TV on, and was greeted by a soap. He turned the TV off, about to lose his lunch and went back to his quarters to take a nice, long nap.


	2. Chapter 2 - Soap

**I told myself I wasn't going to upload a second chapter, but you simply can't keep me off this whole fic thing.**

**The disclaimer from chapter 1 applies here and on any further chapters. To recap, I own the story, but not the characters.**

* * *

The next day, Wolf rose first. The memories of the day before still fresh in his mind. He hadn't laughed so hard in months, when Pigma got his head stuck in the pool table. Poor idiot. Wolf smiled and got up out of bed. He went downstairs into the kitchen where there was enough coffee to fill a single cup. He smirked at the thought of being the only one with coffee, and poured the remaining coffee into a cup. Wolf was feeling pretty good about that day.

That is, of course, until the Cornerian army decided to give them a nice little visit.

Wolf heard somebody banging on the door. He stood, proudly bringing his cup of coffee with him. Leon had the smart idea of having a one-way window on the door. When Wolf saw who it was, he just turned around, and simply walked away. He heard his name being called, and ignored it. Of course, he wasn't just going to leave them there to eventually break the door down, so he went to his chambers, put on his uniform and left his coffee, purposely, in his chambers. As he left, he grabbed his blaster, muttering "just in case." and went to get Leon and Pigma up to help Wolf 'greet' the Cornerian army.

Leon, having only been told they "have visitors" got up immediately. He must have thought there were some cute chameleon ladies on the other side of the front door.

Pigma was a bit harder to get up, but after having his own blaster held up to his face, he got up. Within moments, they were all in the hall. All three walked to the door.

When Leon noticed that there were not any chameleon females on the other side, he looked disappointed, but drew his blaster. Pigma did the same as Leon (minus the disappointment) and Wolf opened the door. "Oh hi." Wolf spoke, signaling for his team to hold their fire with his tail. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You and your team are under arrest, O'Donnell!" the solider at the head said.

"For what?" Wolf decided to toy with this solider's mind, and see just how much he knew. Of course, Wolf already knew how this would end.

The solider was silent for a second. "Criminal... Activity..."

He knew nothing. Wolf signaled for his team to open fire. They did, and the Cornerian army fled, which made Wolf think that wasn't the real Cornerian army. Wolf closed the door and walked back to his chambers, grabbed his coffee and went to the kitchen to drink it.

Leon and Pigma sat on opposite sides of the table. "I bet that wasn't actually them." Pigma gave a voice to Wolf's earlier thoughts. The Wolf didn't listen for long, and decided to read the daily paper, which he picked up after taking care of the 'army.' They were, indeed, on the paper this time. On the front page, in face, which must mean that there was not update on Sauria. Wolf seriously didn't care. He read the story on his team, and got creeped out when it said **exactly** what they had ordered for lunch. Where do they get this stuff?

* * *

After proudly finishing the cup of coffee, (which Leon wasn't so happy about when he found out that was the last cup) Wolf decided to try TV again. Hopefully there's something good on.

Long story short, there wasn't.

Wolf turned the TV off. Then he noticed that he hadn't showered for a few days, and he wasn't smelling that great. He decided that it was interplanetary Star Wolf Does Laundry Day. He threw his uniform in the washer, with Leon and Pigma's (by now, he was in a housecoat, don't worry.) and ran the washer. He then proceeded to start taking a shower.

Then he noticed what a bad idea that was. He jumped out of the shower, and shut it off as soon as the water hit is body. Wolf sighed at how dumb an idea of a shower during laundry was, and that he fell for it. He put on a housecoat and sat on his bed, waiting for the darned washer to finish, so he could take a shower. He could smell himself, and that isn't all roses.

* * *

After an hour that felt like days, the washer finally stopped and Wolf finally got the shower he was waiting for. This time, it wasn't freezing.

It wasn't until he was all wet, did he notice that he was out of soap. He sighed, and got out of the shower. Even though he was Wolf O'Donnell, he was **not** going without a shower, not today. He had to find something to wear, and finally found a shirt that he hadn't work in a while. It was plain white. As for pants, he found a pair that was slightly too small, but they worked. He wasn't going to hear anything else. Maybe they wouldn't recognize him.

Why not send Leon out? Well, there are two things Wolf doesn't trust Leon's judgment with, and soap was one of those.

To better his chances of not being found out, he wore a cap and took off his eye patch, which he didn't need anyways. It was just for looks, really. It took him a moment to get his balance, since he wasn't used to using both eyes. He walked (okay, stumbled, really) out to his Wolfen and took off.

Within moments, he was at the store. He landed his Wolfen, this time not taking up more than one parking spot because he landed in the middle of the road, and went inside. Luckily, nobody seemed to recognize him, not even the cashier. He was able to go in and out without any problems.

When he got to his Wolfen, he noticed a little paper on the side. He pulled it off and read it. Looks like he got a ticket. He crumpled it up, threw it away and headed back home, where there would surely be clean, dry laundry waiting for him. That is, if Pigma did actually put the wet clothes in the laundry.

Surprise, he didn't. Wolf was frustrated, but put them in the dryer and went to take that shower.

The remainder of the day was uneventful.


	3. Chapter 3 - Furnace

**Before I begin, I would like to apologize for the grammar issues and misused words in the first chapter, and thank FromAnotherWorld for pointing them out. The incorrect words in chapter 1 will be corrected tomorrow, and I will go over it again. I tried not to mess that up, but it seemed to have slipped. Thank you again for taking notice and informing me of my mistake. You also pointed out that my writing style wasn't "vivid" enough, and that I wasn't going into detail. I apologize for any confusion (and lost hair) as a result of that, and will try to fix that in this chapter.**

**Like I said in chapter 2, the disclaimer from chapter 1 applies here, as I said in chapter 1. To sum it up, once more, I own nothing but the story line, all the rest is property of Nintendo, who I am not affiliated with. Hey, it was this or a lawsuit. This was cheaper. :)**

**By the way, I did the math on the total words of the story thus far, and was amazed to come out with a number of 2,509. This was amazing because I had written more words in a matter of hours then I have in a matter of weeks. Fan fiction is going to be easier than I thought. And definitely more fun then original fiction. Probably because I don't have to make up characters in fan fiction.**

**Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 3...**

* * *

Today was another one of those gloomy days. Once again, Wolf didn't care. He was actually in a pretty good mood after the previous two days. Terrifying citizens of Venom, with nobody standing in his way. Well, unless you count the Cornerian army, but he didn't give them that honor. He could hear Leon and Pigma in the kitchen as always, talking about something. He barely hear Leon but Pigma was loud and clear... as always.

Wolf got out of bed, and immediately started shivering, which isn't something he usually does. It was definitely colder than yesterday. Maybe Pigma turned the heat down. Wolf wasn't sure what would have possessed him to do that, but shrugged (well, shivered) it off. After getting dressed in warmer clothes, he walked out of his chambers and noticed that it was even colder in the hallway. He walked to the nearest thermostat, that read that the temperature was indeed way down, at 57. He looked at the temperature it was supposed to be, and it read 75.

Just then, the 'heater' kicked on and Wolf reached up to feel the air coming out of the vent. Definitely not 75. Wolf then walked to the closet where the furnace was, and opened the door. It looked just fine. Then again, what did he know? _He_ walked down the hallway, to the kitchen, where he was greeted by a shivering Pigma and a Leon that didn't understand why everybody was acting cold.

"You must be temperature deaf, Leon. The furnace is broken, and the temp dropped 20 degrees!" Wolf said as he sat down.

Leon was silent for a moment, just staring at the rest of Star Wolf. "Should I go fix it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Wolf said with a 'what do you think' tone. Pigma snorted at this and Leon walked away to go fix the furnace.

After a few moments, Leon had it fixed and things finally started warming up in the kitchen to the point where Wolf actually started feeling hot, so he went back to his chambers to change into something more suited for the temperature, a blank shirt and shorts.

After changing clothes, Wolf went back to the kitchen and started on a pot of coffee, as he had failed to make a pot the day before. He had time to kill, so he went down the wall to the rec room to see if there was anything good on TV this time. Yet again, there was nothing good on, and Wolf turned the TV off as soon as he realized what was on.

Slightly frustrated at the fact that nothing good is ever on TV, he walked back down the hallway and went outside to get the paper. As soon as he opened the door, a wave of freezing air hit him and the slammed the door shut. That paper can wait until later. Wolf had to think of something to entertain him, otherwise he would end up flying off to Sauria to cause Star Fox trouble, which probably wouldn't be all that entertaining anyways.

He walked off to his chambers to get a coat, and returned to the front door. He quickly opened it, snatched the paper (which was only a few inches from the front door, and slammed it shut. _Hah!_ he thought to himself as he returned to his chambers to hang his coat up, and sat in bed, reading the paper.

The daily news confirmed what all three of them thought. The 'army' that attacked them the day before was, indeed, not the actual Cornerian army. Instead just some Star Fox fanboys who thought it would be funny to get their heads blown off. Wolf scoffed and turned the page, looking for any news on Sauria, but found nothing. That is, of course, until he read the classifieds and noticed that some innocent person was having a yard sale. _In this weather? They must be crazy!_ Wolf thought to himself. Well, he might as well go wreak some havoc on a random little yard sale. That is, if it was still happening in this weather.

After downing a cup of coffee, he got dressed, put on a cloak and ran out to his Wolfen, where the rest of Star Wolf joined him moments later, and they flew off towards some **random** person's house to wreck some **random** yard sale. The thought of this made Wolf smile. They landed about half a mile away, so nobody knew it was them.

Once they reached the yard sale, which was still happening in this weather for some reason, they pretended to actually be interested in what this particular person had to sell. A few things did actually seem to catch Wolf's attention, mostly sharp things.

When the owner of the house walked out into the cold, Wolf couldn't help but stare. This guy was way more muscular than Wolf had expected. The owner seemed to notice their appearance. Who knows what he was thinking when he noticed 3 random people in cloaks sulking around his yard. Finally, Wolf gave the command to take off their cloaks. Reluctantly, Pigma did, and Wolf realized why he didn't do so immediately when he pulled his off.

The cold was biting at his ears, thus he winced in pain every few seconds. The only thing that would have made that any more miserable would be snow.

As if the world was reading his thoughts and hated him with a passion, it started snowing, and Wolf finally covered his head with the cloak again, and signaled for Leon and Pigma to do the same. Wolf glanced up at the porch, but the owner had gone inside, probably to call the cops. Wolf signaled with his tail to retreat to the Wolfens, and they took off.

Is wasn't until they were almost to the Wolfens did the cops arrive on scene, tons of cops. And who else would show up to a Star Wolf spotting than the news reporters. Wolf reached for his blaster, but instead of feeling a weapon, he felt an empty holster. His eyes widened. _Oops!_ was the only thought that came to him.

Luckily, Leon and Pigma brought their blasters and pulled them out. The began to open fire. It would have been more effective if they actually had ammunition!

The next few seconds were a blur, followed by nothing at all...

* * *

**Feeling rather retarded. Yet again, I let the "they're" word slip into this chapter at the very end. Correction has been applied, so you wouldn't notice. :P**

**After further investigation, I discovered that I messed that up 3 other times. Mental note, don't write a fic at 4:30 AM with no sleep. I again offer my apologies and would like to once again, thank FromAnotherWorld for the corrections.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Jailbreak

**Okay, people! Once again, I messed up pretty bad on the last chapter. My excuse: I wrote it at 4 AM, but my excuses don't count, so Imma just say that I am once again sorry for the lost hair and broken desks at my failure to recognize that I'm pressing the wrong key combo. :P Anyways, I won't have that same mistake this time. Hopefully.**

**Now, addressing a review from FromAnotherWorld, who stated that he has yet to find a plot to the story, I have been writing this story as more of a humor story than an adventure, and the main plot was just what Star Wolf was up to. I notice that it was almost written in a teenage (Beiber-loving) girl's diary would be, and hopefully this will solve that. Thank you again, and keep them coming, because I really do appreciate you taking time out of your day to look at my work and help me make it better. :)**

**Once again, disclaimer from chapter 1 applies here, and I'm not going to tell you the disclaimer, because you should already know it, so let's just go already.**

* * *

**Update thus far: After two days of terrifying innocent bystanders, wiping out an army that is rather questionable, getting a pork tenderloin sandwich and (almost) successfully buying something sharp from some random yard sale, the Star Wolf team finds themselves in quite a pickle, as they've actually been arrested for once. How it took the Cornerian army so long to get them is beyond Wolf's unconscious comprehension. Here goes.**

* * *

Wolf woke up in a jail cell, a lovely bump on his head. This said bump was practically gone to him when he notice just how cold the stone floor was. He wasn't going to get up to respond though. He was in pain and humiliation. He looked around, but there was no trace of the rest of Star Wolf. _Solitary confinement, I see._ Wolf thought bitterly to himself. If he were to escape, he wouldn't be able to take Leon or Pigma with him.

Actually, that wasn't much of a bad thing. Finally, Wolf got fed up with the cold under his back, and sat up, but this only made his rear end colder, and he seemed to me sitting on something. He stood up, and notice that the something he happened to be sitting on, was his own tail, which was starting to hurt from Wolf's weight.

As he thought about that, he decided to go on a diet when he got out. At this, he smiled and sat the only chair in the cell. Sadly, that chair happened to be stone cold, (or maybe stone and cold.) which didn't solve the problem of a cold rear end.

Of course, this is Wolf we're talking about. He wasn't going to sit in solitary confinement for who knows how long. That fight, which by now was starting to get less and less fuzzy, was completely unfair. After Wolf thought about that one, he wondered just how he did lose that fight.

He pushed aside the thoughts, not focusing on getting out of jail. And we're not talking for good behavior. He went up to the bars and looked around, making sure nobody was looking. He then stuck his paws out though the bars and started picking the lock.

2 minutes later, he heard a 'click' and the door swung open. Wolf now had a choice to make, get Leon and Pigma or dump them. Of course, being alone isn't fun, so he ran down the hall to search for Leon. When he arrived at Leon's cell, he quickly picked the lock and released a rather confused chameleon by the name of Leon. They both went to search for Pigma, who couldn't be far.

Sure enough, they found him, and Wolf started to pick the lock, but something wasn't going right. No matter how long he stood there picking the lock, it wouldn't unlock. Seconds later, he heard voices coming from the hallway. "Sorry, Pigma." Wolf muttered as he and Leon busted out into the hallway and made a run for it, knocking over a considerable number of guards. They finally made it out of the prison and sought refuge behind a nearby store.

At least ten guards ran out of the jail and immediately started searching for them. At this moment, Wolf noticed something he hadn't thought about before; they were on Corneria, not Venom. Leon seemed to have noticed this at the same time, because Wolf caught him muttering something under his breath. (Something that shouldn't be repeated, that is.)

They stayed behind the building until the guards finally gave up and went back to the jail. Now, there was the question of getting back to Venom. Oh, and they also needed new clothes, as they forgot to pick up their Star Wolf uniforms on their way out.

* * *

**I notice this is rather short, but I didn't want to do too much here. Hopefully, this chapter clears everything up for you! Keep the reviews coming! :)**

**A/N: I just noticed that I used the word "they're" again. ;) Corrected before posted.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Refuge

**Firstly, sorry for not posting the 2 chapters yesterday. I had no time to write it yesterday, as it was a crazy day. Don't worry, not every Monday will be like that. (I hope.) To make it up to y'all, I'll be posting 3 chapters today and 3 tomorrow. If you haven't noticed, I've been using a 2-chapters-a-day pattern. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say.**

**Disclaimer... go... to... chapter... 1... to... read... it...**

* * *

**We find our, uh, heroes, stranded on Corneria after a jailbreak that Pigma didn't make it out of. Wolf and Leon had planned to go to Macbeth and start a new life there, but how...?**

* * *

Wolf looked around a corner cautiously, making sure nobody was there. As expected, there was an eerie silence on the streets of Corneria, seeing as it was 2:30 AM. Wolf and Leon decided that they would have to stay hidden in the day and go out at night, because the last thing they wanted was people to see them wearing those rags. Wolf turned to Leon, who was rummaging through a dumpster for clothes. One of the two had the fantastic idea to wear trash clothes to go buy real clothes. (it was Wolf this time, but Leon thought it was an 'awesome' idea.)

After a few moments, Leon threw a shirt at Wolf, who had his back turned to Leon at the time, so he whipped around and clutched the air, expecting a furry neck, but ended up clutching nothing. He bent over and grabbed the shirt, which didn't have any holes, but smelled absolutely nauseating. Reluctantly, he put the shirt on over his current one, and felt the lovely feeling of sweat. "Uh!" he muttered, but there wasn't anything better to wear.

Peering down the road, he noticed a store open 24/7. With a swish of his tail, he turned to look at Leon, who was now buried in piles of garbage. "Leon!" he said in a hushed voice. A second later, Leon popped his head up and looked at Wolf, something nasty hanging from his mouth. Wolf, after gagging a second, tilted his head towards the store, to signal that he was headed that way. Leon nodded, and then seemed to notice what was hanging from his mouth. By then, Wolf had already rushed around the corner.

With each step, the nasty shirt he was wearing caused him to get more and more nauseous, like watching soap shows on TV, but worse. As he approached the door, he saw a lovely little poster with him and Leon's heads on it, the word "WANTED" above them. Wolf scoffed and walked in. Hopefully nobody would notice it was him. The store was a ghost town, which reassured Wolf. He walked over to the clothing department to get some real clothes.

After finding a shirt and a pair of pants for them both, as well as one cloak each, he walked over to the automated register that they had in Corneria. After scanning the items, he entered his bank account number, to get a notice saying that his bank account was frozen. He muttered something under his breath, which he noticed didn't smell that great, and entered Leon's bank account number, and got the same result. Finally, he entered Pigma's bank account number. Once again, frozen. At that point, he began entering random numbers, and then hit one labeled "Fox McCloud." With a smirk, he began tapping random numbers, trying to get his PIN right. After 3 minutes of continuous tapping, he finally heard a ding, and read the word "accepted" on the screen.

He rushed out of the store with the stolen clothes and returned to the alley where Leon was standing on guard. When Wolf arrived to the alley, Leon grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the dumpster to show him thousands of credits. Leon looked at Wolf, "this could be our ticket out of Corneria!" the chameleon muttered. Wolf nodded and, setting down the clothes he (well, Fox) had just purchased, he took off the sweaty shirt, and got dressed in the clothes meant for him, handing the other clothes to Leon.

* * *

"Now we just have to get to the airport and get tickets." muttered Leon. By now, it was about 5:45 AM, and people were starting to get up and about.

"That isn't going to work, Leon." Wolf said, keeping hidden from the crowds. "We'll need to use a different tactic."

"You mean, smuggle ourselves to Macbeth?"

"Basically, yes." Wolf smiled.

Leon sat back against the wall. "This will be interesting."

Wolf silently agreed, and stood up. "I'll be back. I have to take a look around the city."

Leon nodded.

Wolf peeked around the corner. Seeing only a few people here and there, he headed down the sidewalk, covering his head with the cloak. He got a few weird looks, but nobody really seemed to pay any attention to him.

Moments later, he reached the airport, which was closed at the time. He looked at the time it was to open, 6:30 AM, and turned back, going back to the alley. When he returned, he noticed that there was a particular green chameleon missing from the scene, but the cloak that belonged to that particular green chameleon was still there. Wolf growled and rushed down to the corner of the alley and peeked around the corner.

Down the opposite alley, he saw Leon's limp body laying on the ground.

* * *

**Tee hee, another cliff hanger! :P Stay tuned, people!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Falco

**Here it is, people, the most exciting chapter of the story. We get some real fighting action! :D I've been excited about writing this one for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for th- OH COME ON, JUST GO READ CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

**When we last left Wolf and Leon, they were planning on smuggling themselves to Macbeth and starting a new life there, but there was a bump in the road when Wolf found Leon laying in the middle of an alley.**

* * *

Wolf ran over to Leon and shook his body, trying to wake him. After no result, he felt Leon's neck with two fingers. He was still alive, and Wolf let out a relieved sigh. His relief didn't last, as he heard footsteps behind him. His muscles tensed as he turned to see a blue bird staring right back at him. He recognized this bird from anywhere; Falco Lombardi, from Star Fox. Something about the avian was different. First off, he was here and not with the rest of Star Fox, and from the look on his face, he had been going rouge for quite some time.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one and only O'Donnell." Falco said, a smirk flashing across his face.

"Hello, Lombardi. Did that McCloud kick you off his team." the smirk was now on Wolf.

"Hah!" Falco laughed. "I left that Star Fox team. Too boring."

After an awkward moment of staring each other down, Falco finally spoke, "What are you doing here, Wolf?"

Wolf had to think a moment. He wasn't just going to tell Lombardi that he and his team has been caught and thrown in jail. "Business." Wolf said.

Falco didn't look convinced, but didn't question him. Wolf then remembered the chameleon lying unconscious behind him, and looked at Leon, then back at Falco. "You know anything about Leon here?"

The smile that swept across Falco's stupid mug made Wolf snap, as he ran at the avian and punched him in the chest, knocking Falco back a few feet. The bird retaliated by throwing a punch at the lupine. Wolf had avoided it, just as another fist hit his jaw and he flipped around, kicking Falco under the beak before he hit the ground.

Wolf slowly got up to find that Falco had been flung across the alley, and was standing up, looking disoriented. Wolf ran at the avian, jumping swiftly over Leon, who was still unconscious. By the time he had reached Falco, the bird was standing up slowly. Wolf slammed into him, causing him to fall back into the bags of garbage. Wolf smiled as Falco let out a screech, he must have hit something sharp on his way down, because he saw a deep scratch on Falco's back. The avian remained on the ground for a few seconds. Enough time for Wolf to cover him in the contents of some of the bags of trash.

Falco let out a disgusted yell, and jumped out, just missing Wolf, who had jumped out of the way. The avian stood up, disgusted, and whipped around. His eyes full of rage, he tackled Wolf, catching the lupine off guard. The two slammed into the wall, and Wolf felt something in his body snap, and exclaimed in pain. The avian smirked and landed a number of punches on Wolf's chest. Just before the lulpine felt like passing out, a green shape appeared, grabbing Falco around the neck and pulled him away. The bird struggled, but couldn't break free from the chameleon's grasp.

After a few minutes, the avian finally passed out and Leon dropped him to help Wolf, who had a twisted jaw and a few broken bones, up off the ground. After the lupine stumbled and fell a few times, Leon picked him up and started running to the hospital. "Wait, Leon!" Wolf whispered, half conscious.

When Leon didn't respond, Wolf continued, "They'll haul us back to jail if we go to the hospital."

"Not if we don't tell them who we are." Leon said, not stopping.

"They're going to ask at some point."

"Then you had best start thinking of what you want to..." The rest of Leon's words were blurry as Wolf slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**That's it. I'll be going on a personal hiatus. Simply put, things just got a ton harder, so I won't be posting those 2 chapters a day unless I have nothing to do otherwise. Sorry for any inconvenience. This will hopefully not be permanent, but no promises.**

**Also, addressing a question Fairyhaven13 had, I will probably not be including Panther in this story, but no promises. Also, Pigma is not gone for good just yet. :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Juan

**Hey guys. Still in my personal hiatusy thinngy. I'm trying to sort stuff out, but last night, I got very little sleep. Trying to get my mind off of things, so I'm writing.**

**Also, as of chapter 6, the story rating will need to be elevated to T. Don't worry, there's not going to be any language, but the violence requires the rating to go up.**

**Dis- CHAPTER... 1!**

* * *

Wolf woke up with Leon looking down at him. "Oh, hey L-"

"Shh!" Leon silenced him before Wolf was able to say his name.

Wolf turned his head to see a few people within earshot.

Leon leaned over, "My new name is Juan." he whispered in Wolf's ear. "Just for today."

Wolf turned his head, looking at Leon. (ahem, Juan) "And what did you tell them my name was?"

"Uh, James..."

Wolf stared at the chameleon. "James?"

"I panicked and picked the first thing I thought of!"

"Powalski, when we get out of here-"

Wolf was cut off by footsteps approaching the bed. He turned over to stare right into the face of the doctor. They both drew their heads back in surprise. "Good morning, James." The doctor said as Wolf shot a bad look at Leon. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Wolf lied, manipulating his voice to protect his true identity.

The doctor didn't buy it. "You broke 3 bones, including your ribs. Looks like you got into a fight, eh?"

Everything came back to him. The fight with that bird, Falco. The bags of trash. And, of course, the pleasing feeling of hurling the avian in loads of trash. He smiled. "Yeah, I got in a fight."

"With who?"

"Lombardi."

"Falco Lombardi? From the Star Fox team?"

"Yeah, him."

The doctor had a confused look on his face, and Wolf knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That's odd." The doctor said aloud just as Wolf had said it in his head. "I wouldn't expect Falco to get in any trouble."

Wolf shrugged.

"Well, you look like you're doing fine, so you should be able to leave in a few days."

"A few _days_?" Wolf asked, alarmed.

The doctor nodded. "Is there somewhere you need to be? We might be able to transfer you to their hospital."

Wolf exchanged glances with Leon. "Macbeth."

"Both of you, I assume?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you what, James, I'll have somebody take you two to Macbeth in an hour. Sound good?"

Wolf nodded, and the doctor walked away.

"Well then. Sounds like a plan." Leon said, smiling. "You sly dog."

Wolf smiled.

* * *

**That's chapter 7! Get ready for chapter 8! Can Wolf and Juan make it to Macbeth without running into the Cornerian army? Can they start a new life?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Macbeth

**This story has come quite a long way. Already on chapter 8. Admittedly, the last chapter was a lot shorter than I hoped. Anyways, I'll hopefully be making a massive comeback chapter this weekend. Can't wait.**

**Addressing a review from ArtMantinezx7, which was simply "Okay?", my response is "Yes." :P**

**Di- chapter...1...**

* * *

**Wolf and Leon, who now wants to go by the name 'Juan', just got a free ride to Macbeth by the doctor on Corneria, who wasn't able to notice that he was actually talking to Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski. (now Juan Powalski) Wow. Just wow. Anyways, we return to the duo in the Cornerian hospital.**

* * *

Wolf had drifted off waiting for the transport. Leon was pacing in the hospital room, clearly ready to get off of Corneria, which happened to be his least favorite planet in the Lylat system.

Finally, the doctor came in and tapped Wolf on the arm, waking him up. The lupine drowsily opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. "Oh, hi again." He said, manipulating his voice once more.

"Hello, James. Ready to head off to Macbeth?"

Wolf nodded and sat up. "Yeah."

A few nurses joined them in the room and helped Wolf out of the bed and into a wheelchair, then started walking out of the hospital, Leon close behind.

The ride down in the elevator seemed to last forever, possibly because they were going to the first floor from the 52nd, or something like that. Once outside, they found a cab waiting for them, ready to take them to the airport. It took a few minutes, but Wolf finally got into the cab, with Leon on the opposite side of the cab.

* * *

After a relatively smooth ride to the airport, they were able to board the ship without any difficulty, and before very long, they were off. Leon seemed to enjoy himself, taking a nap that lasted the entire ride, which was roughly 5 hours. Of course, Wolf wouldn't know because he too had fallen asleep 2 hours into the ride. (When your in space, there's not much to do.)

Wolf woke to Leon's voice. He was talking to the guards on Macbeth, explaining that they didn't have passports, and would need to get a pair in a few days. Wolf felt the world around him go backwards, which alarmed him, until he noticed that the nurses were pushing the wheelchair out of the transport.

After a few moments, he arrived in his hospital room. Leon, who was getting annoyed at the nurse's snail-pace, picked Wolf up, and plopped him down on the bed. The nurse wasn't pleased with this, but Wolf couldn't care less. He put his head down on the soft pillow, and slipped into another nap.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I was pressed on time. Anyways, see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Moving in

**So here it is, the weekend special. Okay, it's not that special, but still. :)**

* * *

**It's been three weeks since Wolf and Leon, the only remaining members of the Star Wolf team, arrived on Macbeth. They had discharged Wolf from the hospital after his broken bones were mended. By then, Leon had purchased a house, and went back to Venom to get the Wolfens, which was an interesting experience. Now, we join the two as Wolf leaves the hospital for the first time.**

* * *

Wolf climbed into the cab the hospital had called to drive the two home. Seconds later, the cab started driving off, going to the location Leon had described. Wolf was nervous about this new place, and furthermore what they were going to do on Macbeth. They had new identities, which Wolf wasn't thrilled about, but Leon seemed to like his.

Within moments, the car stopped in front of a small, two-story house. The two climbed out and hurried to the door, ready to get out of the harsh weather on Macbeth.

Leon unlocked the door and turned the knob, then looked at Wolf, smiling. "Ready to see our new place?"

Wolf, who was cold enough as is, just pushed the chameleon forward, and the door flung open. He ran inside, ignoring the interior, pulled Leon inside and slammed the door shut. "It's freezing out there, smart one!" He snapped at Leon.

The inside of the house was pitch black. Wolf could hear Leon shuffling for the light switch. Wolf shut his eyes, so his eyes could adjust behind his eyelids. A few seconds later, Wolf opened his eyes to find all the furniture from their house on Venom had been moved to the new Macbeth house, as well as a few new things.

The thing that stood out to Wolf the most was the bright green rug from back on Venom was put in the ugliest place. "That's gotta go." Wolf said, looking at the rug. Leon followed his gaze and crossed his arms, noticing how bad of an idea putting that there was. "Yeah. I'll move it downstairs."

_"Ah, so this is a 3-story house?" _Wolf thought to himself.

"Follow me, I'll show you around." Leon said, walking down a hallway leading out of the living room. Leon explained the unimportant rooms as they passed them and opened the doors to important rooms, letting Wolf peek in and see what it was like. Finally, they reached the stairs, and Leon paused.

"Up there are the bedrooms and another bathroom." Leon said, and Wolf lead the way up the stairs. There were three doors, one was obviously the bathroom, since it was open. Leon walked up behind Wolf, and pointed to one of the closed doors. "That's your room." He said as Wolf approached the door and opened it.

There, he found his bed from Venom, as well as the TV from the rec room in the old base. Other than that, there wasn't much to see in that room. Plenty of room to expand. He walked in and over to the closet and opened the door. In the closet, he found his clothes, apparently just washed, hanging neatly in the closet. This sight creeped Wolf out a bit, but the closed the door and walked out the door to the hallway, where he found Leon.

"And now we'll check out the downstairs." Leon said as he led Wolf back down the stairs and through the hallway.

"You don't expect us to stay here long, do you, Leon?" Wolf said, worried about how furnished the house was.

"Well, no, but hey, might as well be comfortable while we're here."

Wolf rolled his eyes. By the time the conversation was over, they had reached the basement. Leon flipped on the lights, revealing a fully-carpeted downstairs, with a door on the other side of the room, leading to a bathroom. Wolf looked around the room. TV, couch, another ugly rug which would have looked better upstairs, and a fully furnished guest bedroom.

"You expect us to stay here a while, don't you?" Wolf said, tail twitching in anger. _"A guest_ _room?"_ He thought.

Leon looked around. "Yeah, a little while."

Wolf sighed. "Whatever." He said, walking down the rest of the stairs and sitting on the couch. "Where are the Wolfens?"

"Out back." Leon said.

Wolf stood up, walked upstairs and looked out the window, where he saw two Wolfens, just as Leon had said. They were covered under tarps to protect them from the snow, not that it would do a lot to them.

Suddenly, Wolf had the urge to fly again, so he walked to the door, saying "I'm going to get a sandwich." and walking out the front door. He went to the back, and found the gate locked. Rolling his eyes, he climbed over the fence and jumped into the back yard.

Grabbing a random tarp, he uncovered the Red Fang **(A/N, that's the name of Wolf's personal Wolfen)** and jumped in the cockpit. Flipping a few switches, including the cockpit heater, the Wolfen hummed to life. Wolf hovered the Wolfen high above the yard before accelerating.

As Wolf was flying slowly over the rather sad excuse for a city, he looked out the window, tilting the Wolfen slightly to the side to get a better look. _"Seriously? There's no sandwich shop on the entire planet?"_ He thought to himself, frustrated. He looked up to see another ship entering the atmosphere. Looked like an Arwing, piloted by none other than Lombardi.

Wolf smirked and opened the comm. "Falco, nice to see you again!" He said.

A few seconds later, an angered bird appeared on the screen. "O'Donnell?! What are you doing on Macbeth?"

"Oh, just getting a sandwich, or trying."

"That's futile, Wolf, there's only thr-" The avian stopped talking, noticing that he wasn't talking to a friend.

Wolf let out a laugh and noticed the low fuel indicator. He flew down and turned the ship off, keeping the comm on. He wasn't finished talking just yet. "You never told me what you were doing here."

"That's none of your business, O'Donnell!" The disgruntled Falco snapped.

Shrugging, Wolf turned the Wolfen off completely and jumped out of the cockpit, shivering in the cold. He hurried to the door and ran inside, shaking off snow that had fallen on him. He paused for a moment to warm up, then turned around and walked up to the counter. While he was looking up at the menu, the cashier, a blue cat, walked up to the counter. "Can I take your order?"

Wolf continued to study the menu before looking at the cashier. "I think I'll take a..." he looked up at the menu to confirm his order, then back at the cashier, "...uh, BLT." Wolf couldn't help but think about Pigma and let out a little laugh.

* * *

After getting the sandwich, he went out to the Wolfen and flew to a fuel station to fill up on gas, then went back to the house, BLT in hand.

When Wolf got to the door, he remembered that he had locked it. No big deal right? Well, when you don't have keys and it's 100 below outside, it's a big deal. Wolf knocked on the door, and seconds later, a green chameleon's face appeared in a nearby window, followed by it hurrying to the door.

Within seconds, the door opened, and Wolf rushed inside.

"Forget something?" Leon said, holding up a house key and smiling.

Wolf grabbed the key and slipped it in his pocket. Sitting down, he unwrapped the really good smelling sandwich and started eating. Leon went back downstairs.

* * *

**Alright, hopefully that's longer. Addressing reviews and questions, I have nothing to say. :) I hope you enjoyed!**

**Now, I'm planning another story, but I'm not 100% what the subject will be. I'm thinking possibly Fox McCloud's past, since there's a lot of official information available for that, and I like to be as accurate as humanly possible. Let me know your thoughts.**

**By the way, you can expect these really long chapters every Saturday, as well as all of the other small ones. If you didn't find this fantastically awesome, don't worry, it'll get better in the next chapter.**

**See ya then!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Climate Control

**Don't worry guys, I didn't forget you Star Wolf fans! Here's a pretty big chapter, because it's in the double-digits. Enter chapter 10...**

**Oh yeah, read chapter 1 before suing me. It helps a bit.**

* * *

Weeks have passed since Wolf and Leon moved into their new home on Macbeth. They haven't seen hide or hair of the Cornerian army, the Star Fox team, and most importantly, Dengar. (Pigma, for those who address him by his first name.) Surely he would have found a way to break out of jail, right? Then again, he is a pig. Wolf really didn't mind. It was a lot quieter with just Wolf and Leon. No more squeaks, honks, or loud voices. That had a calming effect on Wolf. He didn't seem to notice anything different about him, but Leon did. Wolf wasn't easily annoyed, and when he was, it was very minor. On top of it all, nothing in their new home was crushed or damaged. That was big, considering the occupants of the property. One would think that Star Wolf would destroy something. Nope.

To make everything even better, Wolf had started to forget his fight with Falco, but still had scars and missing patches of hair. He was feeling well enough to start back at work.

There was just one _minor_ issue with that... they've been snowed in. If this was summer on Macbeth, Wolf didn't want to know what winter looked like. At least the heater hasn't died yet. The Wolfens were completely covered in snow.

"Gee, one would think they have some type of atmospheric temperature neutralization device." Wolf said, looking in the fridge for stuff he would need to pick up at the store. Conditions were only going to get worse, so he'd better stock up on food.

Leon, who was eating a leftover burger, paused to make sense of what he just heard Wolf say. "Yeah." Was his best response.

Wolf shot him a look that said _you didn't understand a single thing I just said, did you?_ "Well, I'm going to try to get out and get some things from the store. Can you think of anything?"

Leon shook his head.

"Okay." Wolf approached the front door and slipped on a coat, or two or fifty. He reached for the door knob, and all of a sudden, a green chameleon tackled him to the ground.

"No! Don't open that door like that!" Leon snapped at him.

"Get off of me."

Leon rolled off and stood up. "You can't just waltz out there, Wolf!"

"Why not?"

Leon pointed at the window, which was completely covered in snow. "You have to go out the upstairs window."

Wolf stared at Leon in disbelief. "The _upstairs_ window?"

Leon nodded. "You would be crushed under the snow if you went out the front door!"

Wolf rolled his eyes, and headed for the stairs. "Exactly how far should I expect to fall when I jump out the window?"

Leon looked at the newspaper, thought for a second, and looked back at Wolf. "a foot."

Wolf continued up the stairs. Sure enough, the snow had reached all the way up to the window. In fact, it was covering the window. Wolf wasn't getting out today. With his head down, he walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. "We're trapped in." He said.

Leon nodded. "As expected."

"Things are only going to get worse, too. We're supposed to get another 3 feet tomorrow, they say."

"Oh great." Leon got up and walked over to the fridge. "Let's see... We need milk, eggs..."

Wolf blocked out Leon's voice as he planned a way to melt all of the snow. If the Macbeth government aren't going to control the temperature and weather conditions on this planet, Wolf was.

"Did you get all that, Wolf?" Leon said, turning to look at his unresponsive friend. "Wolf?"

Wolf snapped out of it. "Huh?"

Leon sighed. "What was your idea?"

"Climate control."

"We'd have to ask fast, before you won't be able to slip it out the window."

"Got that. Do you know how to make a climate control device?"

Leon thought for a moment. "ugh... yeaaah, no."

Wolf rested his head in his hand. "Uh."

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Leon rushed up to his room. Seconds later, he returned carrying a large duffel bag. He sat it on the arm of the couch, and started digging around in it, looking for something. A minute later, he pulled out a large piece of paper, folded up, and handed it to Wolf.

Wolf started unfolding the piece of paper, which took longer than he thought. After all of that unfolding, he finally saw what it was he was looking at. It was blueprints of a small spherical object with a metal base and a little red button on top. "Is this a bomb or something, Leon?"

"Nope, a climate control device."

"Well, that's great and all, but where am I supposed to get all of the parts from? I can't even get out the window."

Leon pulled out a very nondescript box and handed it to Wolf. "All the parts are in there. Enjoy." Leon walked back upstairs with the bag.

_He sure is resourceful._ Wolf thought to himself, and started assembling the climate control device.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the pile of metal parts and tools started to look more and more like the bomb on the blueprints. Wolf was cautious assembling it, but seeing as there were no explosives involved, he relaxed. It's so much better to assemble your own stuff than having some questionable seller give you one. "Done." He said as he screwed the last metal panel on the ball, tucking the cords in neatly. "What now?"

"Put it on the roof and push the button."

"Wait, the roof? How do you propose I get up there?"

Leon shrugged. "Drill a hole in the ceiling or something. You're creative, you'll think of something."

Wolf growled and grabbed the small ball and the metal stand, consisting of just metal, and went up the stairs. To his relief, some of the snow had melted in the glare of Solar, so he was able to slip through the window. He climbed up to the roof and placed the small metal ball on the roof, the stand right underneath. He pressed the little red button on the top, and it began beeping and the light blinked. Wolf dived for cover, expecting a huge explosion, but instead felt himself sink lower and lower to the ground as the snow turned to mush.

Within moments, he felt the grass beneath, and stood up, brushing off some slush. "There. That's better."

* * *

**This chapter was probably really short, but I had to make sure you guys didn't think this was abandoned by the new story I'm writing. We're not done here yet. Don't worry, we'll be seeing a certain pig in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
